5 ultimate steps to get married instantly
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: This is the ultimate guide to get yourself a spouse! Will only be here for a week. Follow at your own risk.


_**5 ultimate steps to get married instantly! (these steps work with harems and same sex as well.)**_

_Greetings people! I hope this finds you well kero. I know that it has been a while since I worte any fanfics lately; so wait no longer my dear supportive readers kero! This fanfic will definitely make you to think that reading this will change your lives forever kero! _

Hello there dear customers, I sincerely thank all of you for purchasing this book, in this book, I wrote down the necessary ingredients to hook up with the one you love; the potential of this book is even sufficient enough for you to get yourself a harem, so without further ado, let's begin our 5 simple steps to totally dominate your love.

**Love letters**

This is the simple love letter template that you should use to impress your target! But it works on the occasion that you must sign off as "your secret admirer" otherwise it will not work, you will understand why after reading this template.

"To Mr./Ms name of girl/boy, I hope this finds you well, by the time you receive this letter, I will probably be celebrating right now for being able to pick up the courage to write and put this in your table/locker/shoe closet/mailbox, my nature is rather shy and timid, for the first time I set my eyes on you, insert any romantic, but not too mushy descriptions here, even if you reject my feelings for you, I will still be glad that I have told you about this, the three simple words that I could only say until now. I love you."

See what I mean? If you sign this letter off with your name, you would only, at a certain 80% of the chance, give the recipient the impression that, "This penmanship is too good to be true, of course it can't possibly be written by this baka!" sheesh.

**Love cookies**

Disclaimer - these four steps must be done in the same day, which means in 24 hours, no mistakes.

Ahh, love cookies, the typical gift you give to your love/target, this recipe will sure guarantee you the ticket to a very happy, instant wedding if you follow this.

**Ingredients**

Flour, depending on how many cookies you are making.

Sugar, depending on how sweet you want it.

Butter

And here comes the main ingredient *drum roll* - _**roofies**_! (Just get them from any shady guy in sunglasses and slippers, especially the jobless bum in your local bar.)

**Procedures**

Any cookie recipes work, just ground the roofies to a powder and use the sugar to cover the taste.

When you are finished, just pass the cookies to him/her and make sure he/she finishes all the cookies, then he/she will obviously be knocked out, and here comes the fun part hehe.

**Date/rape**

You will find yourself stuck in the situation where you will knock out the recipient of your roofie cookies (that's what they are for remember?) then time for your next step, first, you take your partner to the local love hotel, where you strip both your partner and yourself, and then take some nude photos of the both of you in bed, the fun part is, you get to do any good things with him/her!

**Confession**

Your lover will definitely wake up to find himself/herself naked and lying on the bed with you, that is where you tell your love that, the both of you made love to each other, and he/she is a total animal throughout the entire session. You must put his/her memory loss as this reason – because he/she fucked so hard, that he/she is extremely tired, in fact, he/she is so tired, that she fell and knocked himself/herself too hard on the head.

You wouldn't want your love to find out that you fed him/her roofies now, right?

Besides, don't forget to tell him/her that he/she proposed to you before the both of you had sex.

**Registration**

The final step; the only simple step, go register the both of you for marriage!

**GET YOURSELF A COPY NOW!!!**

_**Reviews**_

**_"Thanks to this, my Natsuki will never leave my side ever again!"_**

Miss F.S., president of a multinational weaponry industry.

**_"Himeko and I are living happily together right now, and I have to thank this book for it."_**

Miss H.C., vocalist of a local pop band.

**_"I can get as many girls as I wanted with this!"_**

Miss T.N., instructor of the Armed Magician Forces.

**_"Wow, I can't believe how popular this book is... I think I am getting one for myself."_**

Miss S.S., exorcist for hire and kendo instructor.


End file.
